The tumble seat is known as a seat used for a second row or a third row seat for a vehicle. The seat cushion of the tumble seat has a front end pivotally attached to the floor of the vehicle, and can be pivoted forward into an upright, retracted position with the seat back folded onto the seat cushion. See JP2012-131248A, for instance. The rear end of the tumble seat is provided with a latch that can be detachably engaged by a striker fixedly secured to the floor. The latch can be manually released by using a lever connected to the latch via a cable.
The rear end of the tumble seat is secured to the seat solely via the engagement between the latch and the striker so that the latch is required to have an adequate mechanical stiffness and strength. Also, the structure of the latch is desired to be as simple as possible from commercial viewpoints.